


READ MY MIND.

by horrorterroronesie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Karkat Swearing, RoseMary being cute lil dorks, kinda fluff but not really, not feeling sorry for eridan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorterroronesie/pseuds/horrorterroronesie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Vantas, Karkat." The old lady calls out.<br/>Karkat gets sorted. He doesn't enjoy the experience very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	READ MY MIND.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever posted so lay off me until I make a really shitty one

"Uttington, Maria!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
You're standing in a clump of first-years, all anxiously waiting before four tables filled with-guess what-more kids. Gog, who knew there were so many humans?  
At the slitherbeast table, you spot Eridan looking at you imploringly as Vriska loudly explains something to a clump of the older ones. "Help me," his eyes seem to say.  
Fuck no.  
Yellow table-the old lady probably explained the reason behind the tables at some point, but you weren't listening- has the most people you know. You watch Tavros knocking someone over with his horns, and then knocking someone else over when he turns back to apologise. Lalonde #2 is obviously drunk, even though there was no alcohol on the train. Lalonde #1 is at the smartass table-alright, maybe you were listening at some point-giggling over with Kanaya over something, and wow, you really don't want to know what the fuck that's about.  
And finally, red table, featuring such assfairies as Dave, John, "John's hot mom", and  
"Vantas, Karkat!"  
FUCK.  
You trudge up to the stool and put on the hat.  
"Hmm... very interesting."  
Fuck off.  
"No need for that, I can't-"  
No.  
(ohfuckitcanreadmyminddontreadmyminddontreadmymind)  
"Well there's no doubt about it, you belong in GRYFFINDOR!"  
...thanks.  
And amongst the cheers, you go up there and sit by Terezi (Probably not your best idea). You watch Equius get sorted and Other Strider having a conversation with Dave via eye contact across the hall, and John tells you a corny joke that's stupid even for your standards, and maybe this will be better than you thought.


End file.
